One proposed motor control apparatus of controlling a motor mounted on a vehicle restricts an output torque level from the motor to a drive shaft, in response to detection of wheelspin of drive wheels caused by the torque output from the motor (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2001-295676). This known motor control apparatus detects the occurrence of a skid in response to an increase in angular acceleration of the drive wheels (that is, a time variation of angular velocity) over a predetermined threshold value and lowers the output torque level from the motor. The restricted output torque level from the motor is restored, in response to detection of convergence of the skid.
In the prior art motor control apparatus, however, restoration of the restricted output torque level may cause vibrations of a rotating shaft of the motor (vibrations of a driving system). Reduction of a skid arising on the drive wheels is generally accompanied with a vibration of the angular acceleration. The vibration of the angular acceleration may be amplified by restoration of the restricted output torque level at an inadequate timing.